Tales Of Symphonia: Birth of New Sins
by Churuby-Light
Summary: This is a total different world, with new characters, new plot, but a lot of things the same, Come read, review, and have fun!
1. Prologe

DISCLAMER(s)

1. I do not own Tales of Symphonia

2. If you are offended, sweet

3. Enjoy and bitch at me later

HELLO and Welcome. Thank you for reading my Newest Story: Tales of Symphonia: Birth of New Sins. Now, the only thing that remotely relates to TOS, is the Mana Tree, The Goddess, Elves, racism, and some other things. My Chapters may be a little short. I am a horrible writer, but I do it because its fun the prologue!!!

Prologue

Long ago, the world was a dead wasteland. Without grass, trees, without air, it was just mass, taking up space. The planet's mana, life energy, was almost completely depleted. However, an angel from the heavens descended upon the barren land. With her mystic powers, she rejuvenated the world. She gave moisture to the land, and transformed that living hell into a lush paradise. The world became aware of its new life and embraced it. The reborn planet became home of countless creatures, all living under the watchful gaze and blessings of the angel, the Goddess Martel. As a final mark, she planted a giant seed, which germinated into a tree to show the world was healthy. She named this tree, the Great Tree Gaia, named after the planet.

The creatures lived on an enormous continent in the middle of Gaia. In its center, the great tree valored, surrounded by a large ocean, know as the Craelon Ocean. Rivers flowed endlessly from the ocean. The world was truly a haven, the mortal version of Heaven. The tree had another importance how ever: It showed the mana count, and if it were to die, the world shall as well

Three races flourished in the world: Humans, Elves, and Demons. Humans were gifted with the ability to built and use complex tools. They were skilled craftsmen in the art of black smithing and created many fine blades and bows. The Elves, however, had trained in a different kind of trade. They were master of the elements and had deep bonds with nature, in its non-tampered form. Blessed with high intellect, they learned how to manipulate mana, and created magic with this knowledge. Many elves became philosophers and sages. The last creatures were the Demons; damned beings, living as a curse to the all the lived on Gaia. These monsters rampart there territory, slaying all that entered. They have powerful bodies, swift reflexes, and incredible vitality and strength.

All was peaceful in the land. Till a power struggle over the mana caused a great war between the races. This war, called the Grand Irease war, caused the great tree to wither away and die. Grieving over the loss of the tree and the countless lives lost, the goddess spilt the land into three continents, one for each raced. The Craelon Ocean pressed out, drifting the continents away from one another, cutting off almost all connection between them. The goddess then ascended back to the heavens above, delivering this edict:

"_I came to this world, sensing this realm was in great pain. And again, if this planet is in peril once more, I shall return to her and save it from damnation. You must wake me, for if I sleep, this world shall die."_

The humans created the "Chosen", a brave soul who shall test themselves with the trail of the Angels, and become the host for the goddess and return mana to this world. The elves followed this act, as did the demons for there own selfish gain. There has only been one man who had ever proven his worth to the angels above. He was an elf named Judah. And as he died after saving this world, the goddess returned back into Heaven, delivering her edict once again.

Many millennia have past, and no new vessel has been accepted to be the host for the goddess. However, one girl just may prove to be a suitable sacrifice for the goddess. This is a tale of her journey with a boy named Yukiketsu.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER(s)

1. I do not own Tales of Symphonia

2. Gramma blah blah blag

3. Tacos rule

Hello again readers. This is the first Chapter to TOS: BONS(lol, bons). You may enjoy this chapter, I did writing it. Some people die, some people don't. Sex drugs money and power, Lucky, this is a teen rated story, so yep, those will be included. Enjoy!!!

And note, some spelling mistakes done in the dialogue are done on perpose. SO SUE ME. Oh and one more note. At the end of each chapter, I leave an END QUOTE, a random words I feel after I right a chapter, feel free to think and reflect of the quote too!

Chapter one: The Prince from the light and the Maiden in the Darkness

Human Continent of Myidradon

Elvin Territory, City of Di'hedem

"These creatures…….. why are they here? Their souls are tainted, blessed with beautiful, unlimited darkness. Hehehehehe, captured within their own immortal sin. They all need saving Martel. Do you truly care about these toys of yours my Goddess? Please, tell me your answer? Why did you abandon your own children to me my Goddess? Hehehehe, this world needs saving again Martel. Save them….. us all.. from your accursed light. Goddess please, answer my prayers:

The boy kneeled on his knees, grasping his hands tightly together. He bowed his head and placed them on his head, chanting his words in his ere manner:

_"Alone in this world, we are nothing with out you in this light you damned us with. Forced away on this crimson path, bathed in the blood of the followers of your damning path, I ask of you. Goddess, lend me your power to grant this world its wish. Let me fulfill its cries for everlasting Darkness._

He stood up and spread his wings on his back.

" Goddess, you've played sleeping beauty long enough. Give me my power. Give me the power to do your biding and end this triffle striff. Goddess, bless me with your power, for I am Yukiketsu, and I am a demon. I am Yukiketsu, and I am the god of the supreme light of darkness. Hehehe hahahaha

He flew away, looking below, and laughed at the world below him. This city was damned. It strayed away from the other towns in the world. A heavy fog filled the streets in every corner. A thick miasma blanked the sky above, covering the sun and sending the town into an eternal eclipse. Light has never touch the people in over 300 years. It is amazing that they are all alive. The city had another name as well. It was also known as the _"Gateway to Hell"_.

As he soared through the sky, he was something every ominous. He landed on a roof that stood tall above an alleyway and watched fate take action. Seven humans cornered a man with a little girl holding his hand. He didn't look older than 16, Yukiketsu thought, yet he had a daughter? The men creped closer, a sword in each of there hand

"Surruby, get out of here" he whispered to the girl, "I'll take care of these fools. Go hide behind that garbage bin" The girl began to walk back, slowly making her way towards the can.

"Listen Jerk", one of the thugs said, "That kid of yours was looking at us funny and we don't appreciiiate that. I wantsss sss her to apologiz.

"I'm not gonna say sorry to the likes of you, you piece of trash, I'd die sooner than say sorry to you. All you humans are the same!!"

"Surruby, watch it", the boy said said.

"Why should I Senpai, you were thinking it too just now".

"You read my mind again. I told you to stop".

"Cut the crazy talking", another drunk said, "Tem, big words from such a little bitch. I can't wait till I get my hands on you girly. My body iss creepin with excitement.

Yukiketsu watch with full amusement. He knew someone was gonna die, and he couldn't wait to steal there soul. From no where, a man in a long sorcerers cloak apperared behind Yukiketsu, placing his arm around his stomach.

"Ah, Mitsuro, perfect timing. You came right in time for the fight."

"Master Yukiketsu, we have found the stone you were looking for."

"Good, good. Hehe, now watch the fight."

One of the men attacked, only to be trip by Senpai.

"I warned you"

"No high cards, alright Senpai?"

"I know Surruby. Now get back!!"

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a single card. He placed the card on his head, and began to chant a spell:

_"Passion in false eyes, glory in the voice of the holy child, grant me thy valor. Drift apart from your timeless abyss, and release your rage from the power in your breath. Seal of raging heat, I release you. Come: Flare Ranidan."_

Falling from the sky, nine balls of fire descended and imploded the alleyway, burning the humans to their deaths. Only ashes remained of the seven men as they blew away in the wind.

"Such enormous power", Yukiketsu thought to himself, "He seems to have a lot of dormant power within him…. Just like Mitsuro here…. And that little girl…… such an incredible aura from her…… hehehe…… I want their power."

"Well….. That was sure interesting… I'm sure master thoguth the same. Good Senpai, you were able to get my masters interest."

The girl got up and walk towards Senpai. She placed her hands in his and held tight.

"Are you alright Surruby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we have company Senpai."

"Yes, I seen them.

"I know you've been watching demons. Come out from hiding!!", Surruby exclaimed.

"Well, well. I'm impressed, aren't you Master Yukiketsu?"

"I am indeed Mitsuro. Hello there, My name is Yukiketsu Sukinobi. This is my follower Mitsuro."

"We don't need your names", the girl said bitterly, "I heard what you where thinking."

"You do, do you?", Yukiketsu said.

"No, we're not gonna join you. We're on an important mission and we won't let you stop us!!"

"You're on the pilgrimage of the Goddess Martel, aren't you?" Mitsuro said.

"Good. We'd like to help you."

"No way", Senpai said, "Demons want to end life on this planet by consuming mana. All demons want is the end of the world."

"That's where you are wrong little Senpai.."

"Don't send my name from your mouth."

"Send my name from my mouth?, Yukiketsu said trying not to laugh, "As I was saying, _Little_ Senpai, we demons need mana just like you or that half-elf girl." Surruby's eyes widened.

"Hehe that's right, I know. And I can tell that you have a code too. Tell me, if I told this village that you were traviling with a half-breed child, what do you think they would do? Would you slay an entire village, just to protect that girl.

"If it comes to that", he said proudly.

Yukiketsu smiled. It was silent between the four. They look back and across from one another with disdain. Surruby tugged on Senpai for his attention, but he was lock on defence from the Yukiketsu and Mitsuro. Surruby kicked him and finally got his attention.

"Ow, that hurt. What was that for huh?"

"Listen", She whispered, "That Yuki guy, he is with a elf Senpai. That elf is stronger than the demon though. And I think there both stronger than you. They would make strong guards for me."

"Surruby, NO. I am strong enough to protect you by myself. We don't need help from these monster.

"Enough", She shouted, "Senpai, my village hired you to help me and accepted any help." She turned around and faced Yukiketsu. "You may help us", she boated.

"I hate when she gets like that", Senpai thought.

"My name is Surruby TyVira, and this is my body guard Senpai Lyogen. I shall become the new vessel of the Goddess"

Yukiketsu cracked a smile

"She's pretty young, don't ya think?", he said telekinetically to Mitsuro, "Its better this way though." He smile, "I don't have to give my body to Martel this way.

"In the end, It works out for the best of us all", Mitsuro said. "Ahh wait, Master Yukiketsu, we have to pick up Tsubuki from Vylla. She has the stone."

"Stone? What stone?", Senpai questioned.

Surruby looked up at Yukiketsu. Her eyes widened out of shear fear.

"The Philosopher's Stone Senpai. The Philosopher's Stone."

_An inevitable endeavor they all must face. Doomed children walk this earth, hope provided by a false pretence. Will they ever find what they are looking for?_


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER(s):

1. I do not own Tales of Symphonia

2. My grammar is horrible, deal

3. I love Fan Fictions!!

Hello readers! This is the "second" Chapter to TOS: BONS. You may enjoy this chapter, I did writing it. Some people die, some people don't. Sex drugs money and power, Lucky, this is a teen rated story, so yep, those will be included. Enjoy!!!

And note, some spelling mistakes done in the dialogue are done on purpose. SO SUE ME. Oh and one more note, At the end of each chapter, I leave an END QUOTE, random words I feel after I right a chapter, feel free to think and reflect of the quote too!

**Chapter Two**: **To the Road of an Endless Tomorrow**

It's been 16 days since the group started traveling together. Tensions... relaxed, and trust finally began to………………………. start. Ignoring Senpai's wishes, Surruby had grown a strange connection with Yukiketsu. No, not a love connection, but a connection only those who had a tied to the darkness could have. Just who where these two?

The sun had finally set, and the group had set up camp. Surruby looked up at the moon shining across the land. Her small euphoric moment was interrupted as Senpai started to yell at Yukiketsu.

"Absolutely not! You will leave this camp, do you understand me!?"

"Oh why not? It's not like I'm gonna do it to anyone important."

"That's beside the point. I forbid it!"

"Who died and made you the leader?"

"You are a barbaric demon. I refuse to let any orders be pasted out the mouth of such vile skum."

"Those are harsh compliments. What about the half-breed girl? You'd follow orders of her than a full breed like me?"

Surruby sighed and walked over towards Mitsuro and questioned him.

"What are these two arguing about tonight?"

"Well.. Master Yukiketsu is an Incubus demon. He feeds off souls and the lust of…….. things."

"Things?"

"Yes…. Things"

"Incubi are evils spirit that descend upon and have sexual intercourse with women as they sleep.

"In most cases…"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out when you are older." He smiled at her and walked away. For a elf, why didn't he hate demons? Mostly all humans and elves and demons hate them and each other, yet these two where traveling with each other… as if that hatred was never there. She started to think about what Senpai thought about her. About her being a half-elf. She veered over to him, watching him pull a card out of his sleeve and beginning to chant. "What is he doing now"

"Hey!, Yukiketsu said with shock, "Just what are you doing?"

"You are a powerful demon. I'll give you that. But I am stronger! So I'll take any precaution to protect these people of our world"

"But.. I was…….. Your Serious!?"

"Very."

Senpai closed his eyes and began to focus his power. Mitsuro watch, studying the elf's power with great intensity.

"_Light of divine warm, soul of maiden purity. Come forth to my hand and break your seal. Bind the fool that dares stand before the mother's light. Spell of holy binding: Gigan Hiratos!"_

His card began to glow bright, and a purple circle with a cross in the middle appeared on it. He threw the card, Yuki jumping back as the circle grew bigger and bigger off the card. As it stopped moving, strong wind began to be drawn towards the circle. Yukiketsu was trapped, being brought closer and closer to the seal.

"Hey, this is unfair and uncalled for! I hate Holy Spells. Damn you elf!"

"I will not allow you to murder any soul for your demonic purpose"

"But I need to live!!!"

"They way I see it, one less monstrosity in this world."

"Senpai! Enough!!!"

He turned around and saw Surruby, her eyes deeply peering into his. When his focused changed, the power of his spell was weakened. Perfect! This was his chance to escape.

"What are you doing?"

"Binding this demon, so he won't do any damage to anyone else ever again!"

"Senpai, didn't I tell you he was stronger than you?"

Yukiketsu looked around, yet couldn't find anything that he could switch with. True, the spells power was weakened, he still couldn't move just yet. Surruby's distraction was helping though.

"You say that, but how do you know what they are capable compared to me!?"

"Because he's escaping…." She point to the demon spreading his wings.

"Master Yukiketsu, I brought you a fresh, tainted sou……"

His wings flapped, raising him into the sky. They encircled him and he spun, gracefully releasing them at Mitsuro's side

"Sorry about this," he said with a grin as he side kicked him onto the seal.

"Master… Why!!!" His body landed on the sealing circle. Light began to shine through the cross and surround his entire body. The circle began to spin, starting to shrink as it embedded itself on Mitsuro's back.

"But he was you…..your own comrade!!!" Senpai's jaw dropped. "How could…… How could you do that?"

"The same way you tried to do that to him. Only…."

All there faces turned to the "sealed" Mitsuro. The light faded and the seal was on his neck. His hand rose and felt his skin, tracing the outline of the seal with his figures…

"And he's at a young age too Master Yukiketsu. Already mastering a high level sealing spell."

"Really!? Ha amazing!"

"Why are you talking so nonchalant about it? I sealed you magic…. You can't break that seal. Only I can!"

"He he", Yukiketsu laughed, "If only you knew", he and Surruby said in unison.

Mitsuro cracked his knuckles, and separated his hands. He started to whisper something under his breath. How ever…… He stopped, looking over at Yukiketsu.

"So you noticed them too?"

"Noticed what", Senpai questioned?

"We're surrounded Senpai", Surruby answered

Yukiketsu smiled, grinning wildly. "3….4….no 5…. Yes 5 demons……. Ohh and there strong!!!"

"Why are you smiling demon? We are in danger and all you can do is smile?"

"I get to eat tonight!!!"

"You Fiend!"

"Hehe….. I want all of them…. ALL of their souls!"


End file.
